Stand Up
by WeHaveThat1Thing
Summary: Quatro amigas que são totalmente apaixonadas pelo One Direction tem a chance de conhecer os meninos... O que será que vai acontecer? Será que elas vão se arrepender? Leiam e descubram!
1. Um começo para um fim

**Essa é a nossa primeira FanFic e nós esperamos que vocês gostem! Por favor, não parem de ler no primeiro capítulo! Disclaimer: Eu não tenho nenhuma ligação com a banda One Direction...**

Capitulo 1 - Um começo para um Fim

Alex ON

Hoje é meu aniversário! As minhas melhores amigas Demi e Sel tão aqui em casa, para nos arrumarmos para comemorar os meus 19 anos no show do One Direction!

Eu estava com os meus pensamentos felizes, quando eles foram interrompidos por um grito.

Demi - Alex ! Me ajuda com a minha roupa !

Alex - Já to indo ! Ai eu já aproveito e vejo a minha roupa!

Estava subindo as escadas com minha cabeça nas nuvens até que abri a porta do meu quarto e voltei a realidade.

Alex - O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM O MEU QUARTO ?!

Sel - Demos só uma arrumadinha !

Alex - Tá tudo fora do lugar !

Sel - Relaxa ! Depois do melhor dia das nossas vidas, a gente arruma !

Demi - É ! Depois a gente te ajuda !

Alex - Ok ... Ok

Elas estavam certas, nada podia estragar aquele dia ! Eu estava com ótimos pressentimentos

** Eu sei que esse capítulo foi pequeno, mas os próximos serão maiores...**


	2. I Want

**Gente esse é o capítulo 2... espero que gostem!**

Cap 2

I want

Alex ON

Elas estavam certas, nada podia estragar aquele dia! Eu estava com ótimos pressentimentos.

Alex OFF  
Sel ON

Eu e a Demi fizemos a maior baderna no quarto da Alex, mas o que podemos fazer? Estávamos todas animadas com o show.  
Éramos as directioners mais felizes do mundo porque além de ingressos, tínhamos passes para o Meet&Greet!  
Ia começar a falar o quanto eu estava empolgada, quando a campainha tocou.

Demi - Deve ser a Anne! Deixa que eu atendo!

Sel OFF  
Anne ON

Eu estou pirando porque finalmente vou a um show e ao M&G do 1D, e para completar vou com a Demi, a Sel e a Alex.

Anne OFF  
Demi ON

Abri a porta e como o esperado, lá estava Anne, com um sorriso enorme estampado na cara.

Demi - Oi! Entra aí...

Anne- Oi! Tudo bem?

Ela disse já entrando na casa.

Anne - Onde estão as meninas?

Demi - Lá em cima, no quarto da Alex.

Anne - Ok, podemos subir então?

Demi - Claro, vai na frente.

Eu e a Anne subimos as escadas e entramos no quarto.

Anne - Parabéns Alex!

Alex - Valeu!

Anne - Tá aqui o seu presente! Espero que goste.

Demi OFF  
Alex ON

Eu abri o presente e vi que era...

**Por favor deixem reviews!**


	3. Viva la Vida

**Capítulo 3! Se vocês tiverem ideias poem falar com a gente! Disclaimer: Eu não tenho relações com a banda One Direction... mas queria ter...**

Cap. 3

Viva la vida

Alex ON

Eu abri o presente e vi que era uma edição limitada da minha marca de sapatos favorita.

Alex - OMFG Annabella! Você é louca?

Anne - Você não gostou?

Alex - É um...

Anne - Se você não tiver gost...

Alex - Aaaaah! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Anne - Eu tô com o meu também! (diz mostrando o sapato) Hoje é um dia importante! Teremos que estar perfeitas! Ainda mais no seu niver! Parabéns amiga!

Alex - Você é completamente louca Anne! Eu te amo! (ha, ha, ha! Momento fofo de amigas!)

Alex OFF  
Sel ON

Eu não podia acreditar! Estávamos agora indo para o M&G e eu queria gritar, mas segurei a vontade. Eu sabia que as minhas cordas vocais seriam usadas ao máximo quando chegassemos lá, por isso tentei emitir o mínimo de sons possíveis.

Sel OFF  
Demi ON

Eu estava dirigindo quando o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente...

Alex - O que houve, por que esse silêncio?

Sel - Acho que me peguei pensando no que vai acontecer...

Anne - E no que você estava pensando?

Sel - Imaginando se ainda em algum momento da nossa ida para o M&G vamos realmente conhecer os meninos.

Depois desse comentário, o carro voltou a ficar em um silêncio profundo; e continuou assim até a hora em que chegamos ao nosso destino.

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Continuem lendo e vão descobrir...**


	4. Stole my Heart

**Aqui está gente, o capítulo 4... Quero receber muuuuuuitos reviews...**

Cap. 4

Stole my heart

Demi ON

Depois de sair do carro e pagar um preço altíssimo no estacionamento, entramos na fila para pegar os crachás do M&G.  
De longe já podíamos vê-los e a adrenalina de estar tão perto de nossos ídolos corria pelo meu corpo, causando calafrios que percorriam as minhas costas.  
Entramos na sala em que eles estavam com as mãos trêmulas. E a única imagem que pude reconhecer foi a de Niall; e a cada vez que meus olhos encontravam os dele o tempo parava.

Demi OFF  
Niall ON

Estávamos no M&G quando os meus olhos encontraram o DELA. O tempo simplesmente parou. Era a menina mais bonita que eu já tinha visto na vida, e seus olhos estavam fixos em alguma coisa. Ou melhor alguém. EU.

Niall OFF  
Anne ON

Depois de muita espera, chegou a nossa vez! Era uma emoção dificíl de explicar, eu ia morrer de nervosismo.  
A gente começou a andar em uma direção, somente uma direção; a direção do One Direction. (Trocadilho! LLN!)

Zayn - Oi!

Nem consegui responder, senti minha respiração ficar pesada e a minha visão ficar embassada, depois disso, não lembro de mais nada.

Anne OFF  
Zayn ON

Eu estava parado naquele palco, esperando que outras fãs viessem nos abraçar, quando vi um grupo de meninas que pareciam estar estourando de felicidade. Sorri ao ver o quanto estavam felizes, mas logo meu sorriso desapareceu, quando eu disse "Oi" e a mais bonita das quatro simplesmente caiu aos meus pés.  
No mesmo instante, uma roda se formou em volta do palco e os seguranças tiveram que escoltá-la para fora da sala.

Zayn OFF  
Demi ON

Estávamos prestes a tirar uma foto com os meninos, quando a Anne começou a ficar branca e desmaiou. Os seguranças pediram para que a gente acompanhar eles, e quando olhei para trás, pude ver o desespero na cara de Zayn.  
Não acreditei quando vi para onde estavam nos levando. Era o camarim dos meninos! Pude ver várias fotos deles juntos em cima da mesa, um sofá em "L" e vários posters da banda nas paredes.  
Todas nós ficamos tão histéricas que até esquecemos da Anne. De repente, só vemos o Paul nos encarando como se fossemos loucas (o que nós somos... kkk), e então paramos instantaneamente de gritar e fingimos cuidar de Anne.

Demi OFF  
Sel ON

Quando compramos de fingir cuidar de Anne eu comecei a conversar com a Demi sobre o nosso dia, quando olhei para a porta e fiquei calada; silêncio total; pena que acabou, pois ficou interrompido por uma voz grossa... Era ele! Era o Liam! Comecei a apertar o braço da Demi para que ela olhasse, não conseguia falar, estava muda!

**Esse foi um pouco maior, mas fiquem calmos... os próximos capítulos vão ser realmente bons...**


	5. I should have kissed you

**Gente o capítulo 5 é realmente fofo... por favor comentem!**

Cap. 5

I should have kissed you

Sel OFF

Liam ON  
Eu tinha acabado de sair da sala onde estavamos tirando fotos com as fãs e fui para o corredor de salas para beber água. Já no meio do corredor, passei pelo camarim e ouvi alguns barulhos. No começo não liguei, mas quando vi que eram vozes, parei onde estava e comecei a voltar andando para trás até chegar a porta novamente e ver o que me esperava.  
Quando abri a porta, me deparei com quatro garotas, aparentemente da minha idade, mas a única em que eu prestei atenção foi a que estava conversando, e que quando me viu, ficou totalmente paralizada. Então decidi falar alguma coisa. E a primeira frase que se formou na minha mente foi:

Liam- Oi! São fãs? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Alex- Oi!

Liam- ...

Alex- ...

Liam- Então, o que estão fazendo aqui?

Alex- Ah é! Nós estamos aqui porque a nossa amiga Anne desmaiou e nos trouxeram pra cá por causa do tumulto...

Liam- Ah... E vocês são?

Alex- Ah, essa é a Demi, a Sel e a...

Nesse exato momento, Niall e Zayn passaram pelo corredor gritando:

Niall & Zayn- Liam! Cadê você? Nós estamos...

Eles pararam na porta do camarim, se entre olharam e perguntaram em sintonia:

Niall & Zayn- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Depois de explicar tudo o que aconteceu, percebi que Niall estava olhando fixamente para uma das garotas, Demi eu acho. O que será que estava acontecendo?

Liam OFF  
Niall ON  
Eu e Zayn fomos procurar o Liam, que parecia que tinha se perdido no caminho para beber água. Chegando no camarim, ouvimos a voz dele, mas parecia que tinha mais alguém lá... Mas quem seria? Não deixam ninguém entrar no camarim...  
Entrando lá, pude avistar Liam sentado no sofá com uma garota, que pelo brilho em seus olhos, podia dizer que estava totalmente na dele. Do outro lado da sala, duas outras meninas estavam em pé conversando entre si, e lá no canto da sala, havia uma outra garota; quem seria aquela?  
Então ela se virou e pude ver o seu rosto. Era aquela mesma menina do M&G. Só que agora, ao contrário do momento em que a vi pela primeira vez, seus olhos não estavam fixos em mim.  
Ela estava concentrada lendo uma revista. Aproveitei esse tempo para prestar atenção em cada parte dela, mas acho que não foi só um tempinho, pois meus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

Zayn- Baba não, cara!

Acho que a menina ouviu o comentario do Zayn, porque ela tirou subtamente os olhos da revista e finalmente mirou-os em minha direção. Fiquei feliz com isso, mas depois, sem saber o que fazer.  
Para a minha sorte, o Louis apareceu no camarim. Ele parou do meu lado (não tinha saído de perto da porta desde que cheguei), olhou pra mim, depois para as pessoas que estavam na sala, e de novo para mim com uma cara de dúvida. Eu já sabia o que ele queria saber, então expliquei de novo tudo o que o Liam disse.

Niall OFF  
Louis ON  
O M&G já havia acabado, então resolvi ir descançar no camarim com os garotos, mas chegando lá, vi Niall na porta, Liam no sofá conversando com uma garota, Zayn conversando com outras duas e outra menina que não sabia se olhava para o Niall ou para uma revista que tinha em mãos.  
Minha cara de desentendimento devia estar muito evidente, pois Niall começou a me falar tudo o que havia acontecido.  
Vi que todos estavam se divertindo, então me sentei numa poltrona e "entrei" na conversa.

Louis OFF  
Harry ON  
Depois do M&G os meninos simplesmente sumiram! Procurei em todos os lugares. Onde eles estão?  
Quando finalmente desisti de procurá-los, fui para o camarim.  
De longe ouvi pessoas falando lá dentro. Os meninos deviam estar lá! Como não pensei nisso antes?  
Entrei na sala e vi eles conversando com quatro meninas. Já ia perguntar quem eram, mas instantâneamente me lembrei. Elas estavam no M&G e uma delas desmaiou. Os seguranças devem ter trazido elas pra cá por causa do tumulto...

Louis- Oi cara! A gente tava te esperando! Senta aí!

Me sentei no braço da poltrona que Louis estava. Fiquei esperando uma explicação mas eles continuaram a conversar como se eu não estivesse lá.

Sel- Acho que estamos sendo rudes...

Uma das meninas falou isso olhando para mim com o canto do olho.

Liam- Ah! foi mal cara!

Quando Liam falou isso todos ficaram quietos.

Liam- Essas são Selena...

Sel- Mas eu prefiro Sel!

Ela disse interrompendo Liam, só assenti com a cabeça indicando que também prefiria "Sel".

Liam- Anne ,Demi e Alex.

Ele falou apontando para as garotas. No momento que vi a tal de Alex, parecia que estava em um daqueles filmes que o personagem principal encontra uma menina e todos em sua volta ficam mudos e parecendo borrões. Tive aquela sensação pela primeira vez; a sensação de amor à primeira vista.

Niall- Vamos Harry!

Fiquei meio desorientado com tudo o que estava acontecendo, por isso perguntei:

Harry- Vamos pra onde?

Os meninos riram da minha cara. Não entendi porque, mas alguém finalmente me deu uma resposta.

Zayn- Pro hotel! A gente tem que se arrumar pro show!

Harry- Ah, é!

Os meninos riram de mim... de novo.

Harry- Mas... Cadê as meninas?

Louis- Cara se tava dormindo? Elas acabaram de sair!

Niall- E você mesmo deu tchau!

Niall completou.

Harry- Ah tá... Pera! Não!

Nesse momento, fui correndo até a mesa mais próxima, peguei um papel e uma caneta e comecei a rabiscar. Saí as pressas e perguntei ao Paul em qual direção elas foram; ele apontou para a direita, e comecei a correr como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Harry OFF  
Louis ON  
Eu acho... Não! Não acho! Eu tenho certeza! O harry estava ficando louco! Mas se ele acha que eu não vi ele olhando com cara de bobo apaixonado pra Alex, ele tá muito enganado! Vou ter muito o que zoar ele!

Louis OFF  
Alex ON  
Não estava acreditando no que nos aconteceu! Fomos no M&G do One Direction (Ok, talvez essa parte não tenha sido tão boa, mas nos levou a algo bom! Nós conhecemos os meninos! E como se não bastasse, conversamos... e muito!), nos matamos de rir das piadas do Louis e contamos sobre nossas histórias e ouvimos as deles.  
Estava conversando com as meninas, deviamos estar histéricas, porque todos olhavam para nós com caras estranhas, ma eu estava muito feliz para ligar para o que os outros pensavam.  
Quando comecei a me acalmar, senti uma mão encostar no meu braço e me puxar. Com isso, me virei e vi...

**O que vocês acham que a Alex viu? Tenho certeza que já sabem... reviews please?!**


	6. Gotta be you

**Esse capítulo é fofo também... mais fofo que o anterior... Disclaimer: A banda One Direction não pertence a mim ou tem alguma relação a essa Fic.**

Cap. 6

Gotta be you

Alex ON

Quando comecei a me acalmar, senti uma mão encostar no meu braço e me puxar. Com isso, me virei e vi os olhos mais verdes que já havia visto em toda a minha vida.  
Eu estava COLADA com Harry Styles! Gostaria continuar daquele jeito, mas me afastei um pouco.

Harry- Oi...

Ai meu Deus! Ele tá falando comigo! Pareça legal!

Alex- Eh...

Caramba! Tenho que falar alguma coisa! Ele vai achar que eu sou uma idiota!

Alex- Oi!

Acho que falei alto demais, porque ele fez uma cara de espanto e deu um passinho para trás.

Harry- Oi... de novo... Então... Eu gostaria muito de te encontrar de novo! Eu quero dizer... queria saber se está livre para jantar... algum dia...?

Alex- Vo-você está m-me chamando pra sair?...

Harry- Tô tentando...

Ele deu uma pequena risada, o que me fez sorrir.

Harry- Ok... Então aqui tá o meu número e eu queria saber o seu... se você quiser!

Eu peguei o telefone dele que estava anotado em um papelzinho, e depois, passei o meu número pra ele.

Harry- Valeu! Eu te ligo!

Alex- Ok!

Ele me beijou na bochecha e eu não sei como não desmaiei na hora. Fiquei hipnotizada vendo ele ir embora. Ele olhou pra trás, sorriu, ascenou e continuou a caminhar. Nesse momento eu "derreti".  
Voltei ao meu normal depois de um tempinho. Olhei em volta procurando as meninas. Elas não estavam em nenhum lugar. Já sabia o motivo do sumiço, então fui na direção em que o carro estava estacionado, pois tinha quase certeza que elas estavam lá.  
Nem consegui terminar meu raciocínio. Ouvi gritos e vi algumas pessoas correndo em minha direção. Eram elas!

Alex- Suas malucas! Por que vocês me deixaram sozinha lá?

Sel- Primeiro: Você não estava sozinha, segundo: nem vem me dizer que você não gostou!

Demi- Eu daria tudo para isso acontecer comigo e o Niall!

Anne- E eu com o Zayn! Mas ele tá namorando aquela vaca da Perrie!

Demi- Calma Anne! Ele pareceu gostar de você!

Sel- É, mas ele não pediu o telefone dela!

Demi- Cala a boca que o Liam também não pediu o seu!

Sel- Hum... mas tô errada?

Demi- Shhhhhh!

Anne- Deixa! Eu queria estar com o Zayn, mas sei que não vai acontecer!...

Sel- É claro que não! Então Alex! Como foi com o Harry?

Anne deu um tapa de brincadeira no rosto de Sel, e depois as duas se abraçaram.

Alex- Foi simples; ele veio até mim parecendo nervoso, aí me deu o seu telefone, pediu o meu e falou para a gente combinar de jantar algum dia...

Sel-OMFG!

Demi- E o que você disse?

Alex- Que eu estava ocupada!

Demi- WTF?!

Alex- É claro que eu disse que ia, né? LÓGICO!

Demi- Ah tah! Já ia te matar! Hahaha!

Todas rimos do comentário da Demi. Parecia um sonho.  
Estava pensando em como seria meu encontro com o Harry, quando recebi uma mensagem de um número desconhecido.  
Abri a mensagem e vi que era...

**De quem vocês acham que era a mensagem? Comentem falando quem vocês acham que é...**


	7. Live while we are young

Live while we are young

Alex ON

Estava pensando em como seria o meu encontro com o Harry quando recebi uma mensagem de um número desconhecido.

Abri a mensagem e vi que era do Harry! Ai meu Deus!

Antes de eu ter qualquer reação a Demi pegou o celular da minha mão e leu a mensagem.

Demi - Ah!

Ela deu um grito tão alto que as pessoas que andavam pela rua pararam o que estavam fazendo e ficaram encarando ela.

Demi - Selenaaaa! O Liam tá pedindo o seu telefone!

Sel - O que?!

A Sel pegou o telefone da mão da Demi, leu o que estava escrito e começou a gritar. Não entendi porque, mas a Demi começou a gritar também.

Decidi descobrir o que o Harry havia escrito de verdade, porque não estava entendendo nada.

Li uma vez e não acreditei. O Niall tava pedindo o telefone da Demi e o Liam, como as meninas haviam falado/gritado, estava pedindo o telefone da Sel!

Comecei a gritar junto delas. A Anne, que não tinha lido a mensagem, perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Expliquei tudo pra ela que logo começou a berrar com a gente, mas depois parou e fez uma expressão triste.

Alex - O que foi Anne?

Anne - Nada...

Alex - Ah para! Eu te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber que você tá triste.

Anne - Ah, não é nada...é só que todas vocês vão sair com o garoto dos seus sonhos e, não pensem que sou egoísta e que não quero que vocês vão, mas é que eu não vou...porque o Zayn não me convidou...

Sel - Anne...não fica assim...ele também tem namorada...e você idolatra ela.

Anne - Eu sei...só fiquei triste com isso...

Demi - Mas... Mas eu fui a única que viu como o Zayn te olhava?

Anne - Ahn?

Alex - Não! Eu também vi! Ele tava com um olhar tipo "Ô lá em casa hein?"

Anne - Alex!

Alex - É verdade!

Alex OFF

Anne ON

Eu estava feliz pelas meninas, mas ao mesmo tempo triste porque sabia que não teria chances fáceis com o Zayn.

Fomos caminhando até o carro. As meninas não pararam de falar e planejar os seus encontros. Eu somente fazia que sim com a cabeça quando elas me perguntavam algo, mas no restante do caminho, fiquei sem reações.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no Zayn, naqueles olhos brilhantes, naquele sorriso, no seu cabelo... Não Anne! Para de pensar nele! Ele tem namorada!

Sel - Anne! Anne! Terra pra Anne!

Alex - Anne, tem alguém querendo falar com você...

Ela estava com o telefone na mão. Antes de pegá-lo fiquei pensando em quem seria.

Anne - Alô?...

XXX - Oi Anne! Quanto tempo hein?


	8. What makes you beautiful

**Gente, desculpem por não postar por um tempo, mas espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem reviews no final !**

Capítulo 8 - What Makes You Beautiful

Anne OFF

Harry ON

Flashback ON

Finalmente tomei coragem e falei com a Alex... Mas agora tenho que ajudar meus amigos a conseguirem a garota deles... Vamos ver no que vai dar...

Liam - Harry você é muito sortudo... sempre consegue as garotas!

Harry - Ah cara, sabe como é né... É isso que acontece quando você é o mais bonito!

Niall - Ai nem vem com essa história! Todo mundo sabe que você só conseguiu a garota porque ela te amava antes mesmo de vocês se conhecerem!

Harry - Quer saber? Eu vou ajudar vocês a conseguirem aquelas meninas!

Louis - Você não vai conseguir!

Harry - Veremos!

Harry OFF

Liam ON

O Harry estava maluco se achava que, com apenas uma mensagem, conseguiria fazer com que a Demi e a Selena saíssem conosco...

Harry - Mandei a mensagem! Agora é só esperar uma resposta.

Niall - Cara, não vai ter resposta!

Harry - É claro que vai! Sejam otimistas! Essas meninas devem ser doidas por vocês!

Estava prestes a dar uma resposta bem mal educada, quando o celular do Harry fez um "bip" e a sala ficou em silêncio.

Harry - ... (arregala os olhos)

Liam - E aí ?

Niall - Nossa... Essa não ! O que elas mandaram foi tão feio assim?!

Harry - Amigos, se preparem! Porque essa noite, NÓS VAMOS JANTAR COM AS MENINAS !

Acho que depois que o Harry falou aquilo a minha reação foi muito espantosa porque ele, ao me ver dançando e gritando "UHUUUU" com os braços pra cima, arregalou os olhos e começou a rir e dançar também. Depois de ter dançado muito, olhei pro chão e na hora comecei a rir... Niall, ao ouvir a GRANDE notícia, espantou-se tanto que caiu da cadeira... Não sei como não fui eu que caí... Mas foi aí que percebi que Zayn estava na porta com uma expressão de interrogação e segurando uma cueca boxer de bolinhas vermelhas.

Zayn - Cara, o que houve ?!

Liam - Eu que te pergunto! Por que você está segurando MINHA cueca?

Zayn ficou vermelho.

Zayn - Ah você sabe né cara... Só tava lavando as roupas...

Liam - Ah... tá...

Zayn - Mas agora é a vez de vocês me falarem o que diabos vocês estavam fazendo !

Harry - Seguinte, é que como eu sou realmente demais, arrumei um encontro com as meninas. Demi, Sel e Alex!

A expressão de Zayn mudou repentinamente de curiosidade para tristeza.

Niall - Cara, o que que houve ? Por que essa cara?

Zayn - É que vocês vão sair com as meninas... O único problema é que eu não vou, porque eu tenho namorada...

Liam - O que está me parecendo é que tem uma garota, que não é a Perrie, que está roubando o seu coração...

Zayn ficou ainda mais vermelho do que da outra vez.

Zayn - ...

Harry - É cara... Eu acho que a Anne é mesmo MUIITOOOO especial...

Zayn - Ah! Para com isso... Sabe eu gosto muito, muito mesmo da Perrie... Mas a Anne me faz sentir de um jeito que eu nunca me senti antes...

Harry - Então liga pra ela, ué! Ninguém precisa saber!

Zayn - Ai não sei não cara... Não me parece certo!

Harry simplesmente pegou o telefone e discou um número. Depois de uma pequena espera alguém atendeu. Imagino que era Alex, pois seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda quando começou a falar

Ligação ON

Harry - Oi Alex!

Alex - Oi Harry!

Harry - Então... Eu queria saber se sua amiga Anne está aí?

Alex - Tá sim, por quê?

Harry - Tem uma pessoa especial aqui que quer muito falar com ela!

(Alex passa o celular pra Anne)

Flashback OFF

Anne - Alô!

Zayn - Oi Anne! Quanto tempo, né ?

Anne - Quem tá falando?

Zayn - Tem certeza que você não sabe?!

Anne - Eu não tenho certeza, porque... Simplesmente não pode ser... Zayn?!

Zayn - Ainda bem que você reconheceu... E por que não pode ser?

Anne - Porque quando eu falo com você, nada parece ser real de tão perfeito que é!

O sorriso de Zayn chegou de um canto a outro de seu rosto.

Zayn - Então... O que você acha de sair comigo e com os meninos hoje à noite, depois do show?

O outro lado da linha ficou mudo, a não ser por um som agudo no fundo que parecia um grito de felicidade.

Zayn - Anne ?

Anne - É claro que eu quero ir! Eu esperei por isso o dia inteiro!

Zayn - É... eu também!

Ligação OFF

Liam OFF

Anne ON

Anne - Ele me chamou pra sair! ELE ME chamou pra sair!

Demi - Então hoje à noite vamos todas nós!

Alex - Nós vamos sair com a One Direction!

Sel - Eu tô sonhando?

Alex - Se isso for um sonho, meu bem! Eu não quero acordar nunca mais!

Nós todas rimos do comentário da Alex.

Quando olhei no relógio, já estava na hora do show. Avisei as meninas que primeiramente surtaram, depois fomos para o estádio.

**Desculpem de novo por ficar esse tempo sem postar, mas tentamos recompensar vocês com esse capítulo (que ficou um pouco maior)... Esperamos que vocês gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! **


	9. Up all night

**Gente esse é o capítulo 9... eu queria pedir que vocês deixassem reviews, porque nós não estamos recebendo muitos... então se vocês querem fazer uma pessoa REALMENTE feliz, comentem!**

Cáp. 9

Up all night

Anne OFF Sel ON

O show havia sido incrível! Os meninos não paravam de olhar pra gente! No meio do show, eu só vi o Liam se abaixando e me chamando em sua direção. Os meninos continuaram cantando como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Liam- Estou muito feliz que a gente vai sair hoje!

Ele gritou por causa das fãs que estavam fazendo muito barulho.

Sel- Eu também!

Eu disse no mesmo tom de voz.  
Depois daquilo, eu e as meninas resolvemos ir cada uma pra sua casa para descansar e pegar as suas coisas, por que iriamos nos arrumar juntas na minha casa.  
A Demi me deixou em casa, já que tínhamos ido no carro dela.  
Meus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora e eu não conseguia deixar de imaginar o que iria acontecer.  
Daqui a trinta minutos as meninas chegariam e eu não tinha nem tomado banho ainda. Mas também, com todos os pensamentos que eu vinha tendo, minha cabeça estava realmente nas nuvens...  
Quando eu saí do banho, a campainha tocou, e de toalha mesmo eu fui atender, pois tinha certeza de que eram as garotas. Mas na hora que abri a porta, gelei. Era o Liam! Fiquei tão empolgada que até esqueci da toalha na hora de abraçá-lo! Quando nos separamos, olhei para mim mesma e para a cara dele, que estava tipo "OMG" olhando pra mim fixamente. Fiquei tão atacada que não pensei duas vezes antes de entrar em casa e bater a porta atrás de mim.  
Mas pera aí! Eu não posso bater a porta na cara do Liam Payne! Eu abri a porta e ele estava com uma cara de "Ela fumou alguma coisa"?

Sel-Desculpa, Liam!

Liam-Não tem problema! Hum... Tava ocupada?

Sel-Sim! Quer dizer, não... Ah, entra aí que eu só vou trocar de roupa...

Liam-Ok... Pode se arrumar com calma!

Sel-Ok... Senta aí! Sinta-se a vontade!

Liam-Obrigado!

Fui correndo para o meu quarto para me arrumar... Ai, que vergonha!...

Sel OFF  
Liam ON

Eu cheguei na casa da Sel antes do pôr do sol, por que o Harry disse que eu tinha que estar lá cedo. Eu toquei a campainha e esperei um pouco, mas eu não esperava AQUILO. Ela estava com uma toalha um pouco abaixo das coxas e com o cabelo molhado... Estava linda! Não sei o que deu em sua cabeça, mas ela veio me abraçar. E nossa, que abraço! Por um momento tive vontade de arrancar aquela toalha... Mas logo esqueci disso quando ela me convidou para entrar. Ela subiu para trocar de roupa e eu fiquei ali, pensando se iria entrar naquela casa alguma outra vez...  
Quando a Selena desceu as escadas, acho que abri a boca um pouco de mais, pois sua próxima pergunta foi:

Sel-O que foi?

Liam-Ah, nada... É só que você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi na vida...

Liam OFF  
Alex ON

Eu estava na frente da casa da Sel, mas a porta parecia estar destrancada... estranho... Eu a abri bem devagar e me deparei com Selena sentada no colo do Liam, e eles estavam praticamente se engolindo... Eu saí de fininho, mas quando me virei, Harry estava parado bem na minha frente.

Harry-Oi!

Alex-Oi!

Harry-Então... O que você está fazendo aqui fora?

Alex-Eu ia entrar, mas encontrei uma cena muito linda e não quis atrapalhar...

Harry espiou pela porta e começou a rir.

Harry-Eu acho que nós podemos fazer a mesma coisa...

Ele falou com uma cara de safado e se aproximando do meu rosto.  
Não sei como criei forças para fazer isso, mas coloquei a mão em seu peito e o afastei, falando:

Alex-Se você realmente quiser ficar comigo vai ter que me ganhar!... E vamos combinar que você não é o tipo de cara que se envolve em relacionamentos sérios...

Ele deu um sorriso e pegou a minha mão, me puxando para a calçada.

Alex-Pra onde estamos indo?

Harry-Se preciso te ganhar, tenho que te impressionar...

Ele soltou minha mão e me pegou no colo. Me carregando até um banco, onde ficamos esperando o resto do povo, de mãos dadas e observando as estrelas, que agora estavam começando a aparecer no céu...


	10. Lessons

**Aqui vai o cap. 10! Por favor deixem reviews :D**

****Cap. 10

Lessons

Alex OFF  
Niall ON

Eu e Zayn tínhamos acabado de chegar na casa da Selena. Alex e Harry estavam parecendo uns drogados olhando pro céu, e Liam estava... Explorando partes do corpo de Selena, mas sem nada sério. Mas onde estaria Demi? Nesse momento, um carro preto passou pela rua e estacionou em frente a casa da Sel. Tinha que ser ela!

Niall OFF  
Zayn ON

Eu e Niall estávamos andando pela calçada, quando Demi e Anne desceram do carro. Meu coração acelerou ao ver como Anne estava linda. Nos aproximamos delas e as cumprimentamos.

Niall & Zain- Oi!

Demi- Oi!...

Anne- E aí, cadê o pessoal?

Zayn- Eu não sei, a gente também acabou de chegar...

Eu disse sem consciência do que eu tinha acabado de falar.

Niall- Então... Vamos achar os outros?

Demi- Claro!

Depois de reunir todos, nos dividimos em dois carros, pois Louis nos encontraria no restaurante que escolhêssemos. No primeiro carro foram Harry, Liam, Alex e Sel; e no segundo, Anne, Demi, Niall e eu.  
Depois de decidir o restaurante, ligamos para o Louis pra avisar e fomos pra lá.  
Chegando lá, pegamos uma mesa e fizemos os pedidos.  
Estávamos nos divertindo muito. Não conseguíamos parar de rir.  
Um tempinho depois, Louis e Eleanor apareceram e sentaram com a gente.  
Aquela estava sendo uma das melhores noites da minha vida; mas como dizem, felicidade nunca dura, e parece que eu estava prestes a descobrir como isso funcionava.  
Eu estava rindo da piada do Louis, quando passei o olho pela porta e vi a Perrie. Não acreditei nos meus olhos, então olhei de novo e consegui uma confirmação. Era ela!  
Falei que tinha que ir ao banheiro; pois precisava me esconder, ou pelo menos inventar uma desculpa pra ela.  
Eu estava entrando no banheiro... meu plano estava correndo bem... Mas ela me viu e logo falou:

Perrie- Zayn?!

Zayn- Oi, perrie! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Falei com desespero.

Perrie- Vim jantar com uma amiga... O que VOCÊ tá fazendo aqui?

Zayn- Ahn... Eu vim jantar com os meninos...

Ela deu uma rápida olhada na mesa e disse:

Perrie- E umas meninas também, né?!

Zayn-São só umas amigas...

Perrie- Ah tá!

Ela disse sarcástica.

Zayn- É... Então... Eu preciso ir no banheiro!

Perrie- E o meu beijo? Suas "amigas" fizeram você esquecer que tem namorada?!

Eu cheguei mais perto dela e, contra a minha vontade, beijei-a na bochecha. Saí andando na direção do banheiro, e graças á Deus, não ouvi mais nada vindo da Perrie.  
Saí do banheiro e fui para a mesa, e felizmente não vi nem sinal DELA; mas nem prestei atenção direito... Os meus olhos viraram um imã, e a Anne era o metal!...


	11. Forever young

**Cap. 11... Tanto esperado cap. 11! Esperamos que gostem e que deixem reviews no final...**

Cap. 11

Forever young

Zayn ON  
Voltei para a mesa e não a vi no restaurante, mas nem prestei atenção direito... os meus olhos viraram um imã e a Anne era o metal!

Zayn OFF  
Niall ON  
Aquela noite tinha sido mágica! Depois de pagarmos a conta, nos dividimos de novo e fomos para a casa da Sel. Chegando lá, uma multidão nos esperava e claro, também estavam lá os paparazzi. E pra piorar a situação, a Demi estava segurando o meu braço, e Liam estava com as mãos na cintura da Sel, Harry estava com o braço atravessado nos ombros de Alex e Zayn... Coitado dele... Estava de mãos dadas com a Anne, assim como o Louis e a Eleanor. Na mesma hora, cameras enormes começaram a disparar flashs que nos cegavam, então as meninas cobriam seus rostos com as mãos e saíram correndo para a porta da casa, e nós, claro, as seguimos.  
Quando entramos na casa, Selena e Alex sentaram no sofá com uma expressão de desespero e falaram em coro:

Sel & Alex- O que nós vamos fazer?

Liam- Não sei, mas temos que arranjar uma solução rápido!

Zayn- Olha eu não sei vocês, mas eu tô FERRADO!

Liam- Calma a gente vai pensar em alguma coisa, mas agora o nosso maior problema é pensar em como a gente vai sair daqui!

Sel- Olha, tem uma porta lá nos fundos, mas é meio estreito, então tomem cuidado!

A Selena foi na frente, seguida por Liam, eu, Demi e o resto do pessoal. Quando estávamos lá, alguém gritou meu nome, e quando me virei, a Demi tropeçou e caiu em cima de mim. Bem nessa hora, tínhamos saído do beco, e um paparazzi tirou uma foto.

Demi- Ai meu Deus, desculpa!

Niall- Não tem problema... afinal... eu até que gostei...

Eu olhei para a cara dela, que estava vermelha e a ajudei a se levantar. Fomos correndo para o meu carro, que estava estacionado perto dali e esperamos os outros.

Fomos até a nossa casa e estávamos prestes a nos despedir, quando uma van com "London News" escrito na lateral dobrou a esquina. Rapidamente entramos em casa, e chegando lá, uma frase quebrou o silêncio.

Louis- E agora?

Depois de um breve silêncio, veio uma resposta.

Liam- Agora temos que esperar eles irem embora...

Ouvindo isso, Harry correu para um dos quartos, e voltou com uma embalagem de DVD na mão escrito: "Titanic".

Niall OFF  
Alex ON

Estávamos na casa dos meninos... E ainda por cima assistindo Titanic! Aquele dia não podia ficar melhor! Acho que o Harry está realmente se esforçando... E estava adiantando...  
Depois de algum tempo assistindo o filme, comecei a ficar com sono e adormeci nos braços fortes do Harry...

**Gente não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! :D**


	12. Everything about you

**Heeeey! Desculpa por não termos postado por um tempo... Sabe como é né? As provas e tudo... Mas agora estamos de volta com tudo, então não percam tempo lendo isso e comecem logo a ler a história!**

Cap. 12

Everything about you

Alex ON

Depois de algum tempo assistindo o filme, comecei a ficar com sono e adormeci nos braços fortes do Harry.

Alex OFF  
Demi ON

Acordei meio desorientada. Me levantei do sofá e olhei para os lados. Vi o Harry abraçando a Alex, a Sel e o Liam em conchinha, a Anne e o Zayn com as mãos quase juntas e o Niall grudado em mim.  
Percebi que todos estavam no sétimo sono, então voltei a dormir.

Demi OFF  
Niall ON

Levantei abraçado com a Demi. Fiquei feliz com isso, eu tinha que admitir. Olhei em volta e vi que todos estavam de alguma forma abraçados com as meninas, menos o Zayn. Coitado... não que eu não goste da Perrie, ela é muito bonita, mas as vezes é possessiva; o que deixa o Zayn louco de raiva. Mas dava pra ver que ele estava totalmente apaixonado pela Anne, e ela estava por ele.  
Vi também que o Louis e a El não estavam mais lá. Onde estariam? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Levantei contra minha vontade, e alcancei a porta. Olhei pelo olho mágico e vi os dois sumidos.

Niall- Onde vocês tavam?

El- Na padaria comprando o café.

Nial- Hum... estou morrendo de fome!

Louis & El- Novidade!

Nós três rimos.  
Ajudei eles a arrumar a mesa sem fazer muito barulho; mas depois que tudo ficou pronto, gritamos no ouvido de cada um para que acordassem.  
Eles reclamaram no começo, mas ao constatarem que a mesa do café já estava posta, levantaram num pulo.  
A Demi estava linda com aquela cara de cansaço. Caminhei até ela e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela deu um sorriso, então eu a peguei pela cintura e seguimos os outros até a mesa.

Niall OFF  
Harry ON

Apesar de eu ter acordado com o Niall, o Louis e a Eleanor gritando no meu ouvido, eu estava com a Alex, então estava feliz. Assim que ela se levantou, nós ficamos grudados, assim como na vez em que convidei ela pra sair.  
Nós ficamos nos encarando, e estávamos quase nos beijando, mas o IDIOTA do Louis estragou tudo quando gritou da cozinha: "Vocês não vem?".  
Eu me afastei um pouco da Alex e gritei de volta:

Harry- Estávamos indo caramba! Eu tava quase conseguindo beijar a Alex! Droga, Louis!

Ela me olhou um pouco sem graça enquanto ia em direção a janela e falou:

Alex- Será que _eles_ já foram embora?

Harry- Eles quem?

Eu disse me aproximando dela novamente.

Alex- O ursinho Pooh! Hahaha... Os paparazzi!

Demi deu uma risada de bruxa que só ela sabe fazer.  
Alex olhou pela janela e disse espantada:

Alex- Não acredito que eles ainda estão aqui!

Eu fiquei olhando para a janela... Eram muitos paparazzi! O One Direction e as Little Angellz na mesma casa... eu já devia ter adivinhado que ia dar merda!

Niall- Como vocês saíram daqui?

Ele falou olhando para o Louis e para a El.

Louis- Na verdade eles não estavam aí quando saímos...

Harry- Você trouxe eles de volta?!

Louis- Pelo visto...

El- Daqui a pouco eles saem...

Ok! Estávamos cercados de paparazzi, ou seja, as meninas não podiam sair da casa... Não tinha como o meu dia ficar melhor!  
Tomamos o café da manhã e ficamos conversando e rindo até a hora do almoço.

Harry OFF  
Liam ON

Obrigada paparazzi! Aquele dia estava maravilhoso! A Sel era perfeita pra mim! Por que eu não conheci ela antes?  
Agente estava sem fazer nada, então eu sugeri:

Liam- Que tal nós irmos pra piscina? Eu tô morrendo de calor!

Sel- Pode ser!

Demi- Mas a gente nem trouxe roupa...

Harry- A gente empresta pra vocês!

Liam OFF  
Demi ON

Nós fomos para a piscina e os primeiros a tirar a blusa foram Niall e Zayn.

Demi- Ui... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alex e Sel olharam pra mim e começaram a rir também.  
Nesse momento, Harry tirou a camisa também; o que fez com que ríssemos mais ainda.

Harry- O que houve?

Alex- Nada não... Vamos nos concentrar na piscina!

Demi OFF  
Harry ON

Quando eu tirei a camisa, as meninas começaram a rir. Não entendi exatamente o por que, mas logo esqueci disso quando os meninos pularam na piscina, tentando molhar as duas Little Angellz que estavam mais perto da borda...  
Alex, ao ver os meninos pularem, tirou a blusa que eu a emprestei e ficou apenas de roupa de baixo. Nessa hora, eu fiquei imóvel! Não sabia se ficava ali olhando ou se ia lá agarrar ela. Mas ela logo pulou, então a única opção era partir para o amasso!  
Ela chegou mais perto de mim e eu disse:

Harry- E aí, já te ganhei?

Alex- Você que vai ter que me dizer!

Harry- Então minha resposta é sim!

Eu me aproximei dela e a beijei. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida! Nunca imaginei que ia me sentir assim, tão feliz!  
Quando nos separamos, ela sorriu e eu a mais uma vez... e outra... e outra... eu podia fazer isso o resto da minha vida!

Harry OFF  
Alex ON

Dessa vez eu não resisti ao Harry! As fotos dele na Austrália nem se comparam pessoalmente... UAU! O que era aquilo?! O Harry é perfeito!

Alex OFF  
Niall ON

Harry e Alex estavam se agarrando em um canto da piscina; Zayn estava conversando com a Anne; Sel e Liam não estavam lá (imagino o que diabos os dois estão fazendo...); Louis estava pegando água para a El, que estava tomando sol. Mas nada disso importava... porque a única coisa que atraía meus olhos era a Demi... E ah, como ela estava linda... principalmente agora que estava tirando a blusa... Não importava quem me chamasse, eu não ia escutar. Estava muito distraído olhando toda aquela beleza...

Niall OFF  
Zayn ON

Minha conversa com a Anne parecia um sonho, e eu não queria acordar nunca!  
A campainha tocou, e como ninguém quis parar o que estava fazendo para atender, eu pedi licença pra Anne e fui até a porta. Mas o que eu não imaginava era que o diabo estivesse me esperando do lado de fora...

**Bom gente, aqui esta o capítulo 12... comentem com o nome de quem vocês acham que é o diabo...!  
**


	13. Mensagem para os leitores

**Heeeeey peopleee! Isso na verdade não é um capitulo... É só uma mensagem das suas ****queridas escritoras**** (ou não)... **

**Bom, como vocês já devem ter percebido, a gente parou de escrever... Na verdade não paramos de escrever, só de postar (a gente tem até uma segunda temporada pronta! yaaaaaaay) e a gente queria esclarecer os motivos... **

**1- Uma das escritoras (RealDiePie é a conta pessoal dela) mudou de escola, e, embora a gente ainda seja muuuuuuuuuito amigas... complica um pouco as coisas.**

**2- Mais um ano se passou e vem aquela história que vocês leitores devem ouvir muito: "A escola ficou mais puxada"... É, pois é... Ficou mesmo!**

**3- A nossa rotina ta cada vez mais cheia e a gente já não tem mais tanto tempo como antes...**

**Mais esses motivos não vão nos impedir de continuar postando! Não vai ser com a mesma frequência de antes, mais a gente vai postar quando puder!**

**Beijos pra todas as pessoas que leram e realmente gostaram da fic (a gente espera ter agradado todo mundo...) e até o proximo capitulo!**


End file.
